


The Tumblr Crackficlets 2: The Hedgehog Thing

by darth_stitch



Series: Sherlock BBC - The Tumblr Crackficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Humor, John Watson is a Hedgehog, M/M, OMG I cracked again, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slashy schmoop, silliness, hedgehogs and how certain Army doctors resemble them.  The second of my cracky Tumblr ficlets, fun little stories revolving around Sherlock BBC pictures that I find on the internets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tumblr Crackficlets 2: The Hedgehog Thing

**Author's Note:**

>  I&#8217;m sorry.  I had to do the hedgehog thing!

 

_Originally posted on[The Blanket Fort - Darth Stitch on Tumblr](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/29023940612/the-hedgehog-thing-hes-not-quite-sure-how-on)_

 

  


[](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/image/29023940612)

**The Hedgehog Thing**

He’s not quite sure how on earth the hedgehog thing got started. 

Seriously, he had absolutely _no_ clue ( _damn Bill, damn Harry, damn Mike_ etc.) that he had so many pictures of himself online.  It was like for every John H. Watson picture out there, there was a _corresponding_ hedgehog.

And the fangirls - _Good God_ \- they were all absolutely _mental._   Well, he pretty much expected that Sherlock would have a huge share of fangirls, being as that the idiot pretty much blew John’s hard-won heterosexuality into smithereens. (Er, not that he actually regretted that very much….)  But John didn’t quite expect that there would be just as much focus on him and he was only human and naturally, he did appreciate the attention.

He just wasn’t expecting _hedgehogs._  

And God help him, he was beginning to actually _see_ the resemblance.

At that point, his brain threatened an epic Windows Vista-worthy shutdown and threatened to switch to Apple. 

“I’m beginning to see the resemblance too,” came a familiar velvety voice which was just a tad too close to his ear.  One did not live with an incredibly observant consulting detective without expecting the inevitable nuzzle at that _precise_ spot underneath his ear, where his pulse would be.  John didn’t want to do it, but he reluctantly leaned away and no amount of puppy eyes aimed at his direction would persuade him otherwise.

“I’m not going to ask how you knew I was thinking,” John sighed.

“It’s obvious, even for you.”

“Funny,” John grumbled.  “I do _not_ resemble a hedgehog!” 

Sherlock smirked.  “It’s the hair, I think.” 

This time, there was no escaping the brief kiss pressed into John’s hairline and the longer, sweeter one pressed against his lips.  So all right, maybe he couldn’t complain about that much but John H. Watson hadn’t been a soldier and an officer without some understanding of tactics. 

Apparently, _hedgehogs_ and _John Watson_ weren’t the only thing trending on Tumblr and all the other blogs. 

_“Otters that look like Sherlock Holmes”_ \- ah, fandom was always good for a laugh and some payback, too…

****

**Note:**  I’m sorry.  I had to do the hedgehog thing!

**Sources for the pics:**

[Hedgehog](http://www.thatcutesite.com/smug-looking-hedgehog-knows-hes-cute.html) [‘Watson’ Picture](http://hollywoodhatesme.wordpress.com/2012/02/16/a-love-letter-to-dr-john-watson)

 


End file.
